Endless War
NOTE: this fanfiction will not affect characters that are in it. Many things may happen in this but they won't count towards the real character's history. If you want a character of yours in this story, just ask~ Prologue A dark night grew long shadows over Pyrrhia, hide. Beyond those shadows was a dark dragon. She was frantically running away from something, her face holding an urgent, yet fearfull, expression. One of her deep violet wings was lagging behind, some blood dripping from it. Not long before had she been caught by an IceWing soldier, and that very soldier disabled her flight by breaking her wing. The soldier's footsteps clawed after her, his frostbreath ready to strike. But before he could attack, the NightWing took a sharp turn. Heart pounding, the dark dragon twisted and turned through the forest, trying to lose her pursuer. The NightWing came across a deep canyon, looking for a way to escape, she frantically tried to fly, but the IceWing caught up, along with reinforcements She froze for a second, as if the IceWings had already used their frostbreath on her. They readied to fight,"What are you doing on our territory?" one soldier asked. The others soon attempted to pin the NightWing down. She dodged them and leaped into the canyon, falling into the salty river below. As she held her breath and strained her eyes to see a strange cave, one she needed. Swimming through it, she ended up coming out of a stream, taking a breath of fresh air, she found herself in the SkyWing kingdom. Slowly, she rested her legs, then searched for the NightWing's tunnel. Two dragons were eating in a cave, interrupted by the panicked look of the female NightWing. "What's wrong, Nightcatcher?" one of the dragons asked, an older SandWing who had a scar that snaked from his neck Down to his chest. Nightcatcher caught her breath and looked up at them. "A prophecy" Chapter One :::::::: In a battle of fire and ice, ::::::::: one will rise to bring peace, :::::::::: amung the young, old, ::::::::::: citizens, outcasts, royal, and poor, ::::::::::::: they will seek out two queens, :::::::::::::: and bring with them the end , :::::::::::::::: the end to this endless war, A dragon woke up in surprise, a loud cawing sound screeched through her head. As she stood up, a flock of crows flooded into the air, cawing. Yawning out a puff of smoke, Glaciem began to walk around the thick pine forest where she had resided for the night. Well that was a weird dream... she thought as she searched for prey to hunt, Oh well, I guess it's like any other night in my life. The strage light purple dragon soon scented a fresh prey smell, following it, she came across a groundhog burrow. Her serreted claws dug up the soft earth quickly as the fat, fuzzy brown mammle came into reach. Quickly, Glaciem clawed its neck and scooped it out of the destroyed burrow. Mmm, well breakfast is served! ''she though happily, licking her lips. Tearing away at the fur, she devoured the freshly killed prey, and listened for any guards. She was currently at the edge of IceWing territory, and she didn't want any guards knowing she was. "This darn war, if it never existed, my sister wouldn't be gone!" Glaciem's ears twitched as she heard a voice, a strange young one. It was approaching, and soon the clanking of metal followed every ice-crushing footstep. The hybrid dragon hid behing a thick pine tree, listening the guards. "Well, when we win, I bet ya we could be living happ-" the second soldier said before getting cut off by a coughing fit. Their walking had hualted for a moment until he finished. "You have to do something about that cough," the young female said,"It's been getting worse and worse each day..." "No, no I'm fine," the older male soldier replied in a slightly raspy voice,"Let's just continue the patrol, the sooner we finish, the better" The two continued off, their convorsation about the snow levle fading out of hearing range. Glaciem let out a sigh of relief, and decided that it was best to travle out of the kingdom. She began to walk off towards the boarder of the IceWing kingdom. Her talons feeling as if they could fall off by the cold any moment. She travled through an open snow feild, scarring away arctic foxes and some rabbits here and there. Glaciem wondered how far the IceWing kingdom stretched before it ended. She could see her breath in the cold crisp air as she breathed, her legs were sore and cold, but she continued forward. The air soon grew quiet, too quiet, as if every animal was eat by the wind. A soft breeze blew past as the strange icewing hybrid slowed her pace. She eyes her surroundings nurvously, the cold air wrapping her in a sense of danger. Glaciem had almost stopped movine completely. The snow felt less supportive, like it was going to evaporate and leave her over a vat of lava. She took one hesitant step forward, still safe, continueing to take another step forward, and another. One more step and,"AHHHHH!" she screamed as the snow crumbled under her, she tumbled down a pit. In panic, she tried to open her wings, but the walls of the cavern were too close together. Gleciem braced herself for impact, everthing went black. Chapter Two Everything hurt, her back, her lags, her wings. Glaciem began to wake up, then a splash of water hit her directly into her face,"AH!" she said jumping up and shaking. Now she was cold, in pain, and wet, Glaciem looked around angrily, pale blue SeaWing was meddling around with a tangle up rope. "Hey!" she called out,"What did you do that for?" the hybrid dragon called out, shivering slightly. The SeaWing turned around and adopted a friendly face,"Oh hey, you're up!" He immediatly dropped the rope near the small stream that flowed by and walked up to her,"I'm Lanternfish." He held out his talon to shake hands. Glaciem ignored his outstretched talon,"Why the heck in the name of snow did you douse me in water?!" she asked loudly. Her breath visible in the cold, she was sure should probably had hyperthermia by now. "Oh, I wanted you to wake up," he answered after a moment of processing,"I though for a moment there that you where dead!" He laughed a little, then shivered. The hybrid dragon tilted her head and pondered for a moment,"By the way, why in all of Pyrrhia are you, a SeaWing, doing in the IceWing kingdom?" Glaciem couched a little and tried to bat some watter off her scales, some water droplets landing on Lanternfish. "Oh that's simple!" he answered as if it was a question for directions,"I was swimming in the ocean, and then I got into this HUGE storm!" He used many exagerated positions and movments as he talked,"And then the currents got all fast and rough and then I ended up swimming in the wrong direction! Can you believe it?!" "No," Glaciem replied in a sarcastic, bored tone. "So anyways, I was swimming and swimming and I'm all like 'when am I going to reach the kingdom?' and then about the longest time possible later, I end up climbing out of this stream here." Lanternfish pointed towards the stream nearby with his tail,"But then I realize it was really cold, and-" "Does this story have an end?" Glaciem asked. she was leaning against the rocky wall, playing around with a snail she had found on the muddy ground. Lanternfish paused for a moment, then stood up straight from a pose he was doing,"Nope! Not until I'm dead!" the strange SeaWing sat down for a moment and cought his breath,"Besides, I'm getting to the good part! Aw who am I kidding? They're ALL good parts!" The light purple hybrid rolled her eyes and stood up, leaving the snail on the ground. ''I need to find a way out of here before I lose my mind, she thought, searching the walls. She tuned out the yammering from Lanternfish as she searched, sniffing around the ground along side the stream, pushing against the walls only budging the loose dirt, but nothing else. Letting out a sigh of fustration, she turned back to Lanternfish. "And then I heard footseps crushing the thick layer of snow from above, and then it all went crush crush FWOOSH! And you hit your head on the wall and fell on the ground!" he continued his story. His exagerated poses still staging,"So I though that you might have died, but I saw breathing from you, but I also knew that it might be bad to wake up a person who was unconsious. So I waited a couple hours and then I saw you beginning to move again, and I was so happy I splashed water in your face to wake you up." "COULD YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!" she yelled out at him, zipping his mouth shut almost immediately. The distant caws of birds echoed across the air and just barely down into the chasm. Lanternfish looked scared and slightly hurt. Glaciem sighed and walked up to him slowly,"Sorry its just hard to concentrate when someone talks about things that just happened." They stood in silence, the IceWing hybrid looking around from where she stood for possible escape routes. The afternoon light shone through the opened mouth of the small chasm, letting some warmth through,"Okay, so we need to find a way to escape before we freeze to death..." she trailed off as she began to search again. Lanternfish was quiet for a moment, then managed to squeeze out a few words,"But, but aren't you an IceWing?" Glaciem stopped looking at the walls and turned around. "Why would you need to get out before you freeze? Don't you resist, or even love the cold? Also, why are you purple? Aren't IceWings supposed to be blue or whi-" "Okay enough with the questions, please." Glaciem walked up to the stream,"I'm not exactly all IceWing..." The stream had some frost on the top, most of which was broken thatnks to a certain SeaWing with her. "So you got in here through this stream?" Glaciem asked without looking at him, still proding at the water, shaking off the cold liquid as soon as she pulled it out. The male SeaWing shuffled his claws over the half frozen mud,"Well... y-yeah," he answered. "But the stream flows under ground for a long length, so I'm sure you couldn't get out through it..." The light purple dragon stood up straigh and walked back to the walls,"Hmmm, yeah, plus we'd probably catch hyperthermia or something..." she trailed off as she pushed certain stones in the wall, not budging them an inch. Soon, she flapped her wings and flew up towards the mouth, getting cut off by a crack that was only big enough to fall through. Glaciem tried to hook her claws onto the large boulder the stuck out of the wall from the other side, but no luck. She slipped off and fell halfway to the ground, lightly lowering herself to prevent anymore injuries. "No use..." she mumbled. Lanternfish watched her scurry around trying to find an exit, then as she landed, he remembered the tangled rope he had found on the ground. "Well, I have this rope," he said optamistically, picking up the jumbled up mess of rope. He tried pulling and tugging at it, but there was no prevail. "Wait a second, let me see that," Glaciem asked holding out her talon for the knotted rope. He haded it over to her, and she examined it closely, handling it with extreme care, hoping that she won't cut it with one of her talons. After about an hour of loosening, pulling, and straightening out, the rope had finally been completely unwound, well, almost completey, anyways. "Okay, so now all we need is some sort of sharp thing..." Lanternfish blinked his eyes and tilted his head in confusion,"A sharp thing for what?" "To tie at the end of the rope and hook it onto something." she replied, already looking to something. she picked up a few rocks and examined them,"No, that one won't work... this one won't either..." "Oh," the SeaWing mumbled, watching Glaciem search the area. He started to look around from where he was sitting, soon standing up and plunging into the cold stream. The female hybrid panicked as she saw him disapear, calling out his name a few times before she was splash by cold water. "Hey!" she exclaimed a little agitated. Turning around, she saw Lanternfish shivering and holding a big smooth rock. "I-I-I Th-th-thought th-that this m-might-t work if-f we wi... widdle it down or s-something," he sputtered out through his violent shaking. "That's a great idea," Glaciem replied in a less agitated mood. She walked up to him fast and took the stone from him, leading to Lanternfish slowly lying onto the ground in a sunny spot. The hybrid IceWing brought the rock to a jaggid boulder sticking out of the wall, near the end of the chasm. She struck the two stones against eachother, making a strick clanking sound each time. The sky grew orange and the air grew colder as she finished making a wide, yet sharp, wedge shape. She walked over to Lanternfish, who had fallen asleep,"Hey, wake up," Glaciem pushed his shoulder lightly as she spoke,"I finished the sharp thing." She held it up into his sight, causing the SeaWing to gasp in excitement and jump to his feet. "Cool! Let's get out of here!" he said ethusiastically and pulled up the rope. Glaciem pushed the end of the rope through the small, rugged hole in the thick end of the wedge, just barely making it through. The two flew up to the thin chasm's mouth and wound up the pitch and swung it out over the slick boulder. It took a few tries, but it finally hooked on something solid enough to pull themselves out. The feeling of the cool, crisp, and fresh pine scented air coursing through Glaciem made her feel free, and they were. The two stretched out their wings as they flew into the air, feeling a tidal wave of relief and excitment as the wind rushed below their wings. Glaciem flew back down to the ground, into a pine forest, leaving Lanternfish behind to go where he needs to go. She was freezing, and needed warmth, collecting sticks and pine needle filled branches as she landed through the trees. She carried them towards a clearing in the distance, the orange light of the setting sun flittering through the openings in the trees. Though as soon as Glaciem got close enough, she smelled smoke, and steathily crawled up to a thick pine tree's trunk. She looked around it and saw a dragon. A NightWing. Chapter Three The setting sun splashed the sky with an orange color that soon melded into a deep purple. The black dragon was meddling around with something as he stayed close to the fire for warmth. Glaciem climbed up the tree she was hiding behind, and balanced herself on the strongest branch she could find, though it was still pretty weebly. The purple IceWing like dragon narrowed her hazel green eyes as she watched the strange NightWing. He was scribbling something into a book with a beat up pen, pushing sticks into the fire every once in a while with his tail. Though every time he did, the NightWing hesitates to. Glaciem was slightly confused, but curious as to what he was writing. Leaning over as far as she could to see it, but no previal. All Glaciem could see where faint scribbles slightly blurred from how far away she was. The oddly placed NightWing turned the padge and looked around, Oh no, she though, with her heart pounding slightly, Is he looking for me?. The dark colored dragon stood up and started to look around, Glaciem was trying to blend into the tree's shape. She watched him as he wandered around sticking his head through frosted winter bushes, scrabling around tree roots and around rocks. The hybrid dragon's heart pounded as the NightWing was nearing the pine she was perched on. She stayed low to the shaky branch, trying hard not to make too much of a scene. A few moments later, Glaciem heard a creaky snap, and the her weight fell onto the air. She plumeted to the ground not far bellow, too short of a fall for her to open her cold wings in time. The untamed bushes broke some of her fall, though she still felt the pain of sharp burs and sticks poking her scales. Glaciem heard a small yelp from the NightWing, though it took her a moment to start standing up. She pushed her way out of the prickly shrub and flapped her wings light to make sure they were fine. Batting off some burrs and twigs, Glaciem looked up at the Dark colored dragon. He was standing there in shock, or fear, or both. He had his little book tucked under his dark grey wing and the roughed up pen was hidden almost completely in the book's spine. His midnight splashed blue eyes where wide, and shifted a little bit, most likely examining Glaciem's strange appearance. After a long moment of silence, the IceWing hybrid decided to speak up,"Uh... hi...?" The air between them felt still and awkward, the only sound were the chirps of birds and rustling of tree leaves in the distance. The NightWing shuffled his talons in the snow nervously, his expression adopted and unsure expression. "H-hello...?" he mumbled after a moment. Glaciem looked around for a moment, as soon as she laid eyes on the fire, a sense of urgency flooded through her as she felt a shiver and the numbness in her talons. She rushed over to the fire, almost plunching herself into it. She shivered less and less as she stayed by the burning flames that sprouted out of the charring sticks and pine needles. The almost black dragon turned his head as the strange shaped dragon rushed to the shrinking fire. Tilting his head in confusement, he opened his mouth and closed it a couple times before finally saying something. "Uh... w-what are you doing?" he pondered, taking a couple steps towards her. Glaciem wrapped her whip thin tail around the fairly small fire pit, pulling away some of her talons quickly when they get too hot. She cranned her neck to look at the dark grey NightWing,"Well, long story short, I was trapped somewhere with a loudmouthed SeaWing and now I'm freezing and need warmth." The fire flickered and grew dimer, without hesitation, Glaciem reached over and threw a few magenta flowers into the fire. A gasp was drawn out of the NightWing behind her, he ran up to the flaring fire, watching the few small, pink flowers blacken and fall away to ashes ans the flames ate them up. He fired off a death glare at Glaciem, causing her to scoot a little away from him. The NightWing took a deep breath, then let out a soothing sigh, he looked back up to the hybrid dragon with a smile almost as warm as the the fire. "So... I guess you must like flowers...?" Glaciem asked glancing at the charred flowers then back at the NightWing. She shuffled her talons in the half dry dirt beside the firepit. "Do I like them?" he began,"Ah, I love them!" The NightWing kept his distance from the flames. Maybe he loves them a little too much... she thought as she examined him. Catching a glint of metal, Glaciem turned her head and looked at his wing,"What's that under your wing?" she inquired, raising a talon to point at the book under his wing. "Oh this?" he said, sitting down and pulling out the book from under his wing,"This is my book." The dark grey dragon flipped all the pages quickly, stopping to look up at Glaciem,"Would you like to look at it?" He held up the book slightly foward, a smile planted on his face. Glaciem hesitated a little, but nodded,"sure," she answered. The NightWing handed the book to her, she opened it carefully, trying not to rip it with her sharp claws. Her expectations where contorted as she saw that the scribbles weren't words or notes, but in fact drawings. Most of the first few pages were full of blobby, circular shapes, What the heck are these things? Glaciem pondered for a moment. The male NightWing pushed the book and little down with one of his talons,"Oh, you're holding it upside down." He pulled the book out of the hybrid's talons and fliped it rightside up,"There!" he said with a cheery face. Looking back at the 'blobby things', Glaciem felt a little amazment as she reconized flowers. Turning a few pages, she saw some pine trees and bushes as well,"These are cool," she said looking up at him. The purple dragon handed him back the book of drawings,"So... what are you doing in the Ice kingdom?" Glaciem was wondering why a NightWing was in a domain of white, ice, and snow, basically the complete opposite enviorment for the dark dragon. "Oh!" he spouted out cheerfully, taking his book back from Glaciem and tucking it under his wing once more. "I'm looking for flowers called sarcodes," the artistic NightWing answered,"I've heard they're quite beautiful to some dragons." "Sarcodes?" Glaciem murmured in hearing range of the dark grey dragon,"What do those look like?" She wasn't used to any flowers that grew in cold areas like the Ice kingdom. The NightWing thought for a moment, his tail lifting up and hitting the snowy ground lightly a couple of times. "Well... I heard they were hot pink," He flapped his free wing and pondered about something,"And... I think they can grow tall." Warmed up enough for the numbness to fade away in her talons, Glaciem stood up and looked around the clearing,"I think I remember something like that..." she mumbles not so quietly. She turned up the snow that was laid out everywhere in this kingdom, but no pink flowers showed up. No luck here... the purple hybrid though sourly, Think, Glaciem, think! Where could you have seen a pink flower before? The NightWing twitched his muzzle and rubbed it, standing up, he walked over and began to help search. "Well I've alread checked around here..." he said, mumbling slightly, flipping over a pile of snow. "Where do you think it would be?" he asked, looking at Glaciem. The purple dragon sat down to think, pressing her talons to her head to help her thoughts. After a long moment of thinking and snow scooping, she abruptly sat up straight and flared her wings open. "I think I know where to find some!" she said twisting around to face the NightWing. "Really?! Where?!" he asked, excitment clearly bubbling to the surface. "By a stream," Glaciem puased and checked to where the sun was falling out of sight,"Um... that way, northeast!" She pointed north east, though the sky grew darker and darker, and soon only the stars and three moons lit the sky. "I guess it's too late to search today," the NightWing stated, walking back to the dim fire. Glaciem watched him walk towards the firepit for a moment, then followed. "Yeah, I guess we'll have to search tomorrow," she sat down and threw some dead grass into the week flame, flaring it up a bit. She covered herself with snow with her wings to conserve warmth. Resting her head on her front legs, beginning to fall asleep. "So what's your name?" Glaciem opened her eyes as she heard the NightWing's voice,"I'm Starjumper." Glaciem blinked,"Oh, my name is Glaciem..." "Well it's nice to meet you, Glaciem," Starjumper said in a cheery voice. He yawned,"Well, bonsoir." the NightWing rested his head and closed his dark blue eyes Glaciem rested her eyelids and listened to the sounds of a lush, ice kingdom night. The crickets chirping, a few frogs croaking, the cold wind in the trees, and the soft sizzle of the fire burning out. "AHHH!" Chapter Four She opened her eyes in panic, claws pushing her down. Glaciem looked over towards Starjumper, who was currently being tied up by an IceWing guard. He wore dull, frosted metal armor and was holding the panicking NightWing down. The purple hybrid thrashed about, trying to knock off the soldier that was pinning her down to the icey ground. She beeted her wings and flung her legs around, but another IceWing helps to stop her struggles. "Hurry up and tie them up!" the new soldier barked out,"Who knows what a SkyWing was doing out here, especially one this ugly." Glaciem snorted and tried to glare at them, though one IceWing was holding her head down with his talons. They wrapped up her wings in cold, metal chains, and froze the m together with their frostbreath. The tight, cold chains felt constiricting and unpleasent against her wings. Glaciem opened her mouth to breath smoke, but the IceWing soldiers quickly wrapped her muzzle in extra cold bindings. "let's get them to the cells before they retailate," said the guard on Starjumper, the NightWing was barely struggling, as he was too bound up by freezing cold chains. The two IceWing soldiers dragged the two along the snow covered ground, the metal scratching roughly against their scales. Two of the cold hearted soldiers flew over the frozen ground slowly, pulling the clanking chains to drag Glaciem and Starjumper along with them. The dark grey dragon was looking around and looked at the chains bounded around him. Glaciem wondered what the heck he was doing, What are you doing? she though, trying to make him pick it up with his possible mind reading powers. Ugh... I don't think he can read minds... the purple hybrid thought a little hoplessly after a while. Glaciem soon started to struggle again, though a tight tug of the chains pulled around her chest. "Stop it!" remarked the IceWing dragging her around,"Or I'll have to freeze ya." "Oh please," the lead IceWing cut in,"We need this prisoner, you know, for information?" Glaciem heard a wack on the icy ground, creating a compacted crushing sound,"We don't normally get SkyWing prisoners." The younger male soldier that dragged Glaciem mummbled something out of hearing range. She looked around, seeing Starjumper with a strange, changing expression,'' Is he thinking of something?'' Glaciem pondered for a moment, a large pepple hitting her head,"Moumerfphm!" The metal band around her mouth was keeping her from saying anything, and there was one on Starjumper, too. The three IceWings were chattering on about something, though Glaciem didn't really care. She needed to be free, and fast. The dark, cold air was only lit up by the light the lead IceWing soldier was carrying, and it barely lit up anything behind them. The purple prisoner looked around for anything to set her loose, but all she could see was the glisining frost that held most of the chain together and the shadows of the soldiers ahead of them. She rested her head on the snowy ground, feeling the ice soothe the aches of her pain from earlier that day. I hate today, she thought sourly, can't even get a goodnight's rest withought someone tying you up and dragging you to prison. ''Glaciem rested her eyes, only to open them at the sound of snow being crushed under something. She looked at Starjumper and saw his tail swishing behind him, What the heck?'' she thought, watching him with a look of complete confusement. He squabbled around with his tail, looking at the soldiers a few times, then a few moments later, Glaciem her a sharp clank and crack. Starjumper made this noise a couple more times, the chains around him getting looser and looser. Wait a second, Glaciem relized, Is he breaking himself free? But how? "What's that sound?" one of the IceWings asked, looking around. He paused for a moment, making glaciem pause as well. After a moment of silence, they started again,"Probably just my imagination." "Yeah, well you have a lot of it," the lead IceWing said, flapping her wings to fly into the air along with the others. Starjumper then made one last metal cracking sound and held onto the chains with his talons. The purple hybrid was confused, Is he free? What the heck is he doing? A few moments later, the three IceWings started to fly higher into the sky. The chain around Glaciem tightened and began to liift her upside down into the crisp, night sky, looking over to Starjumper's side. She saw him let go of his broken bindings as they began to ascend into the sky. Soon, the sneaky NightWing was slipping through the cold chains, and stood up quietly. Glaciem would have gasped, but her mouth was bounded shut. It wasn't long before the IceWing who was dragging Starjumper notice he was carrying only broken chains. "Wait, wha- HEY!" he said, looking at the chains, then looked around behind the rest of the soldiers stopped flying away and turned to look at him. "What's the hold u-" the lead IceWing started before noticing the empty chain. "Where'd he go?!" the confused soldier called out loudly. Glaciem started to feel dizzy from the blood rush to her head. Then she saw him. Starjumper was running away into the inky blackness of midnight, Oh three moons, Glaciem thought hazily,'' Don't leave me behind! She wanted to shout out to him, but it would've put him in danger of getting caught again, besides, it was too late, he was out of sight. "Don't bother looking for him," said the IceWing carrying Glaciem,"Its only a NightWing, all we need is this SkyWing... thing..." He looked down at the purple hybrid dragon with an unsure look on his face. The IceWing that was now carrying chains sighed and wound them up in a loud, clanky way,"Yeah, let's go..." They flew over what looked like the cravace Glaciem was trapped in during the morning, ''Please don't drop me, please!! ''she thought in slight fear. Memories of Lanternfish, the SeaWing who had helped her out, flooded back to her, ''G'ood thing he won't be there to chatter on, but he won't be there to help me... '' A few moments later, they landed back onto the freezing ground, the chains clanked together lightly as the IceWIngs chattered on about the weather and food. Glaciem didn't listen, it sounded like a load of blas and scoffs. Her eyelids started to sag down and she soon fell asleep, her scales scrapped iratadedly against the hardening snow, and the crickets soothed her ears. Claws digged into her scales, Glaciem opened her eyes in panick. Rough fire light lit the craggy, cold cave-like place she was in. Many white and pale blue IceWings rushed around her, pulling the chains off, and holding her down. Glaciem tried to fight back, though they left the metal band around her mouth, so she thrashed around, flapping her wings and flinging her claws around. She knocked down the two IceWings that were holding her down and whipped her tail at another dragon who was approaching her with some chains. The two white dragons she knocked down were already up and ready to stop her. Glaciem reared up onto her back legs and readied to smash her sharp, IceWing claws onto the guards. Then a blast of freezing ice shot past her head, just missing her and hitting the ceilling. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" a loud booming voice quieted the room, and everyone turned around in fear. Glaciem stood back on her four legs, though two big guards held her down when they got the chance. The large, pale blue IceWing walked in with his head high,"You are the most useless guards I have ever seen!" Most of the white and blue frosty dragons looked down in dissapointment. Glaciem looked around confused, ''Is this guy, like, a general or something...? "ICESTRIKER!" he called out in a strict and comanding voice. A small, stocky, pale blue IceWing ran up to him quickly,"Take this... uh... Sky-thing to it's cell," he said looking up at Glaciem, then back at Icestriker. "Y-yes, sir!" Icestriker stuttered out, looking at Glaciem nervously. The general Shouted a term Glaciem couldn't understand and all but the two icewings holding Glaciem down, and Icestriker. "Come on, let's get you to your cell," the small guard mumbled to her. The three dragons roughly escorted the purple hybrid to her cell, the fire light growing dimer and dimer the farther they went. The air was cold, but less cold than outside, They must have some sort of heating system for foriegn prisoners, ''she thought. The two IceWings who were holding a chain around her neck, and wrapped around he torso for extra security. As they approached a cell with two beds, and rocky walls and ceillings, the small guard opened cold, steal inforced ice bars that lead the dark room. The only light was the dim glow of a torch just around the corner. They threw Glaciem in, she skidded onto the icy floor on her face, the thick, ice bar door being slammed shut. As the purple hybrid stood up, almost falling over again from the icy floor, she turned aroung to see Icestriker freeze the door shut, cold vapor pouring out of his mouth after. ''Great... Glaciem made a muffled groan, and looked around the dark gloomy prison. She sighed, and scrapped her way to a stone bed, lying down, she took in a deep breath and let it out through her nostrils. Resting her head on her front talons, she looked around the area quick, then closed her eyes. Glaciem opened them immediately. There was something in the corner. Chapter Five Glaciem stared in fear of what the large, lumpy thing was in the corner. She barely moved, though she did begin to shiver a little from the icey prison. The large lump in the corner didn't move either, but eventually it did shuffle a little, or was that Glaciem's imagination? About half an hour had passed before it moved again, much more this time than the last time. The purple dragon raised her head up in surprise, I-is that a dragon!? she pondered for a moment. Slowly, she lifted herself off the stone cold bed and slowly skated across the ice floor, closer to the strange figure. She stretched out a talon as she got closer, and right before she could poke it, it moved again, a lot more that the other times. It made a whinning noise, Glaciem felt like she has heard it before, but it was fuzzy. She lowered her head to take a close look in the dim light, it moved backwards and hit her head. She made a muffled 'ow' sound and backed up, her rear end hitting the stone bed she was laying on. After rubbing her nose, she looked up, seeing the creature more clearly as it stood up. It spread it's wings out and folded them back in, as if it was stretching them. From what Glaciem could see in the dim light, the dragon had a thick long tail and the wings were a little too short to be a SkyWing. The purple hybrid widened her eyes as she saw the webbed spikes on the dragon's back, lining along to the end of it's tail. It turned around and blinked its eye at Glaciem, then took in a gasp as it seemed to reconize her. The purple IceWing hybrid stood stiffly, unsure who it was, until it stepped into the dim light. Light blue scales glowed with the low orange light and his illuminating scales flickered on and off a couple times, helping to light up the dark prison cell. He didn't have anything binding his mouth, or at least, not very much that was visible. The SeaWing scratched his snout and sat on the slippery floor, almost falling down. Glaciem tried to talk, but the band around her mouth had kept her from doing so. She made a couple muffled sounds then stopped as she relized it wouldn't work. The light blue dragon looked around the cell hopelessly, then back at Glaciem. His eyes widened as he saw the hyrbid's sharp claws, diving onto the floor and pulling them near to examine them. Glaciem pulled her talon away and flew up onto the bed, making more muffled noises. The SeaWing looked surprised, then gestured to his mouth, it seemed to be shut by a half frozen rope binding. At first, Glaciem didn't understand what he was doing, then after a few more exagerated gestures, the purple hybrid understood slightly and raised up one claw, making a muffled noise. The light blue dragon nodded vigerously and grabbed her talon, pulling her off the stone bed. He rubbed it on the rope, barely cuting it the way he was rubbing it. Glaciem pulled it back towards her and gave a stern, annoyed look, then stood up and looked at the frozen rope. She slashed at it, trying not to hurt the SeaWing, soon under the friction of her IceWing claws, she got it to break off. "Ah thank the moons!" he blurted out once his jaws were free. Glaciem widened her eyes, she did reconize this dragon, but she couldn't remember his name. "I thought I would have lost the ability to speak if those were wrapped around me for any time longer!" Glaciem rolled her eyes and hopped back on the bed, making a muffled sound. The cell felt a little less cold, now that she knew who was with her, though she had forgoten his name. Her wings shifted and she slammed her whip thin tail onto the stone. "And that pig was cold and disgusting, but I still ate it because I was hungry," he finished a sentence, Glaciem only heard the last half of what he had said. "But anyways, what are you doing here? Oh wait, I don't think you could answer that... so let me guess... you wanted to visit me?" Glaciem snorted, this was definatly the SeaWing that she had met in the small canyon like hole. Was it goldfish? no, no... maybe starfish? she inquired for the time being as the SeaWing kept on guessing with these ridiculous outcomes. "Now why would the IceWings throw another IceWing in jail?" he thought for a moment, strangely quiet for a moment, the only sounds where the crackling sounds of the torches just outiside the cell. "Oh wait! You must be some sort of criminal!" he said hopping up and down, eventually slipping onto the icey floor. Ugh... he's never going to shut up, she thought with a muffled groan, her tail lashing at the stone with annoyance. Maybe I should've left that rope around his chattering snout... The SeaWing's ears flicked, and he stood quiet listening for a moment. Then grabbed the cut rope with his webbed talons and dove into the corner. For a moment, Glaciem was confused, then she heard it. Clank, clank, shshhhhh It sounded as if the IceWing guards were hualing something, and soon, this was proven right. Two metal claded soldiers' shadows came into sight, alond with some weird shape. They approached the icey bars, unlocking a small door and throwing the strange thing into the cell, quickly locking and freezing the bars shut afterwards. "Dinner," one of them barked out, then they left. Glaciem hopped off the bed, slowly inching her way towards the strange lump of meat. Sniffing it, it became clear that this used to be part of a sheep, and it looked half eaten. The SeaWing waited for a moment longer, the sounds of the metal clanking fading away into the distance, only faint echos could be heard. The familiar blue dragon crawled out of the corer once more, quickly running up to the half eaten sheep, he licked his lips. He took one bite out of what appeared to be the theigh of the wooly meal, looking at Glaciem then back to the meal, quickly doing a double take. "Why didn't they take your mouth band off?" he asked threw his loud chewing. Glaciem shrugged, then felt a little worried, I-its okay... I can live without food for a month... she though worridly, trying to reasure herself. I just hope I'm not trapped in here any longer than that... The light blue SeaWing looked at her with a patch of wool partly hanging out of his mouth,"Should I save some for you?" he asked her. All Glaciem could reply with was a shake of her head, she yawned in her throat, a strange feeling, then decided to get some long anticipated sleep. The purple hyrbid clawed her way to the stone bed, hopping onto it tiredly. The stone had gotten even colder somehow, and it made her talons numb. It took a while, but she had finally fallen asleep. Her dreams were filled with battles and dragons roaring, clawing at her as she tried to escape, but wherever she went there were IceWings and SkyWings ready to freeze and burn her scales. Glaciem soon saw a strange, black figure, it was whispering something, something familiar. Though as quickly as her dream started, she fell into inky blackness, and felt more scared and lonley than she was by far. She felt cold, and numb, her eyes were heavy and tired, along with her wings, and her dreaming fell to waste, leaving nothing for her subconcious to show. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (TreeDragon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)